The Skyknights Girl
by shinigami71
Summary: Kagome has bound her soul to the Sacred Jewel to keep the Jewel pure and away from evil and at the same time her soul becomes eternal, constantly being reborn into body after body, never taking a lover. Until now!


Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks or Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

When my soul was younger than it is now, I was betrayed by the man I loved. His name was Inuyasha and he was a half dog demon. When we first met he had been pinned to a Sacred Tree, by a priestess for fifty years. The priestess that pinned him was my incarnation and his past lover, Kikyou, the past protector of the Sacred Jewel, that had later been found in my body. And because the Sacred Jewel had been found in my body, it was determined that I had been chosen to protect the Jewel.

Due to circumstances that were beyond my control, the Jewel was shattered and scattered throughout Japan and it became my duty to put it back together again, alongside Inuyasha.

Throughout our journey we found more companions willing to help us search for the Jewel shards. However soon a strong and manipulative half demon grew to become our enemy for his evil desires to taint the Sacred Jewel. His name was Naraku, and by the time the final battle between us came about, I began to feel a kind of kinship to him. Naraku had become who he was because like me he fell in love with the wrong person.

He fell in love with the priestess Kikyou because once upon a time she had nursed him back to health. However, when he found out that Kikyou had fallen in love with another, with Inuyasha, he became enraged and used Kikyou's form to trick Inuyasha into thinking she had betrayed him and so Inuyasha attacked the village in search of the Sacred Jewel. Likewise, Naraku had also used Inuyasha's form to trick Kikyou as well, dealing her a fatal wound to her shoulder.

Using the last of her strength, she managed to get to the village just in time to pin Inuyasha to the Sacred Tree in an enchanted sleep. She retrieved the Sacred Jewel and asked her younger sister, Kaede, to burn the Sacred Jewel with her body in an attempt to rid the world of the Jewel forever.

Sometime during our travels together, I began to fall for Inuyasha. By the time I had realized it, it was far too late for me to stop it and try to save myself from the heartache that I knew would come.

I was right to fear for my heart, because early in our journey, a nasty witch stole Kikyou's ashes from her grave and brought her back to life in a body of clay, ashes, and graveyard soil. As well as using a part of my soul. She was not the kind and powerful priestess she use to be, mearly a shade filled with hate, anger, and sorrow, hell bent on avenging her death, at Inuyasha's hands. Hell bent on taking Inuyasha to hell with her.

Inuyasha was the only one who did not seem to understand that the shade was not his beloved Kikyou reborn. He continued to allow the shade that was living off a part of my soul and other dead womens souls, to live. In doing so, he had unknowingly stunted my priestess powers greatly, placing my life in jeopardy the longer the shade continued to live.

If that were not enough, Inuyasha took great pleasure in reminding me that though I was the reincarnation of Kikyou I was no where near as powerful as her. Everything in me wanted to scream that he was the reason that I had lost most of my powers, but I held my tongue, fearing that if I did tell him the real reason, that he would hurt or kill me for saying anything against his beloved Kikyou.

For two years I was forced to depend on others to protect me and endure the harsh words from the man I had fallen for. In the last month before the battle, Inuyasha had told me that he loved me and that after the battle he wanted to settle down with me and have a family. I should've have suspected something, but I didn't and it was my own fault that I had gotten my heart torn to shreds and nearly my soul as well.

After the final battle, the Shikon or rather Midoriko, came to me with a proposal. She had told me that the Jewel would only stay pure if the Jewel was bound to my pure soul. However, for the Jewel to stay completely pure, I could only ever be with another if their soul was as pure as mine. Midoriko likened it to my soulmate. I likened it to torture.

When I explained to my friends that Midoriko had said it was the only way to keep the Sacred Jewel pure and hidden, Inuyasha yelled at me and told me not to agree to the proposal. When I questioned his reasoning, he blurted out that he wouldn't let me sacrifice Kikyou's soul for eternity, that I had already promised the Jewel to him. I never made such a promise. Kikyou may have, but I hadn't.

In that moment, I knew that we would never have worked out, because Inuyasha didn't love me, he just wanted to keep Kikyou's soul. When Inuyasha told me to hand him the Jewel, I obeyed and Inuyasha grinned, darkly, before taking off into the forest, no doubt heading off to see the shade of Lady Kikyou that no longer existed, Midoriko having already solved that problem.

The trinket would do him no good anymore, as I had already bound the Sacred Jewels power to my now complete soul, making my soul eternal. My body ages, my body dies, and my soul is reborn into an infant and at the age of ten I remember my past lives and begin training my new body again and the circle continues. Never do I take a lover in any of my many lives, Midoriko having never found a soul that is as pure as mine.

I tell you this now because finally my story is coming to a close. I've been reborn again and I remember again, but things are different this time. I can feel it in my soul. I can feel that my soulmate is in this world and that he is suffering and yet he is determined to do something. What? I have no idea, but this world, Atmos, is at war. The Cyclonians verses the Skyknights. And if my soulmate is going to be going into this war, then I must prepare myself to help him survive it. Who ever he is, I hope he's on the right side and I hope he doesn't get into too much trouble before I can stand by his side. And if he's not in the war then I'll just have to prepare myself for anything.

* * *

><p>Whelp. There you go. Please review and tell me what you think. I've been a little out of practice but this story has been mulling about in my head and I have decided to throw it out there all by it's lonesome.<p> 


End file.
